Heat Stuck
'''Heat Stuck '''is the forty-four episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Arthur Norwood escaped from prison in Mississipi, as the prison riot began in full force. Most of the prisoners escaped, most of the prisoners went to back their cell. Arthur has plans for something of his own, as he plans to enable his old blimp ship and find his key. Boyce was busy, as Nathan and Harold wants to know why. Boyce's family history has always been strong. Boyce father died years ago, when she was 2 years old. Boyce's grandmother helped Providence destroy all the robots. Boyce's great-father left Poland after he was abused by their step-parents and their brothers. It took a long journey to go into Calimonia. Boyce's family have been going for long bad moments. Her older brother, Jacob Frost, works for the President Of The United States. Boyce's house has been destroyed, as her mother is okay. The house was searched, as they didn't lose the TV and other stuff. Mrs. Frost wants to tell her daughter about Boyce's father. Nathan and Harold are doing training at Proctor's CEO, as Nathan receives a new upgrade called High Speed with flying (It got better for minutes). Boyce wants to tell Nathan about Arthur Norwood, as Harold and Nathan don't know. Boyce is looking for him after he escaped from prison. She wants to take care of him, herself. Nathan and Harold have another idea for where to loo. Nathan and Harold have a visit to Doctor Underwood's house, as Nathan wants to know about Arthur Norwood. Past, Doctor Underwood is shocked for Nathan to find out about it, Harold doesn't know, what's going on. Doctor Underwood knows it was years ago, in her early 30s before retiring as a doctor. She was going into a mission with Casey Frost, their goal is to stop Arthur from trying to destroy the biggest building in Mire City. They breach the firewall. Arthur needs the key, to get inside and target them from the screen instead of being outside. Arthur had Doctor Underwood pinned down, as Casey Frost is down from elevator that he fell, as Doctor Underwood defeats him with her moves and weapons, as Casey is arrested. Casey Frost tells Doctor Underwood his last words, as he tells her, he loves her daughter and his wife, before passing away. Present, Doctor Underwood retired, as she tried to find his blimp ship, but disappeared. Doctor Underwood still remembers the day that Casey is killed by Arthur. Arthur is looking for his key, Boyce wants revenge on Arthur for killing his father. Nathan and Harold joins to battle him, as he got away. Boyce is not happy, as Harold sees Boyce being serious. Boyce goes back home to find something, as Arthur comes in and finds Boyce's key, into the vault. Boyce is not happy, as Nathan and Harold are defeated by Arthur Norwood. He got the key and teleport away to continue his plan, Nathan found his location, as his blimp ship is in London. Boyce, Nathan and Harold go to search for Arthur Norwood inside the blimp ship, Nathan and Harold fell in the escape pod by Boyce, as she told them to stay out of this. Nathan and Harold see them go back to Calimonia, as they know that Boyce is on her own. Boyce battles Arthur, as his plan is to destroy the Shard in London. Boyce stops him from a long battle, as the blimp ship began to tear itself apart. Arthur loses his armor, as Boyce push him and kills him from a long fall. Boyce got her revenge, as Nathan and Harold are upset that Boyce died. She survived, as Harold is happy that she's alive, as Nathan wants to know, what happened to Arthur Norwood. Boyce admits he didn't make it, leaving Nathan shocked. Episode Moments * Arthur Norwood escape from prison * Doctor Underwood remembers Boyce father is murdered by Arthur * Arthur plan is to destroy the biggest buildings in many countries, but failed as his blimp is destroyed * Boyce got her revenge against Arthur, as he died to a long fall Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Proctor Wells * MCPD * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood (Past And Present) * Casey Frost (Past, K.I.A) * Mrs. Frost Villain Edit * Arthur Norwood (Past And Present) * Mississipi Inmates Links Trivia * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood appears in a flashback again * Cybernetics that Nathan had, is started to improve in battle * Boyce mother appears for the first time * Arthur Norwood been stuck in this prison for 20 years, before his escaped Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Bryan Andrews Category:Directed By Wes Gleason